La plus belle de toutes mes rentrées  OS concours
by Lily-Rose-Bella
Summary: Bella fait sa rentrée à l'UCLA, elle y retrouve ses amis d'enfance dont Edward qu'elle a aimé secrètement mais qui est parti de Forks 3 ans plus tôt. les retrouvailles sont chaudes!
1. Retrouvailles à l'UCLA

**Voici mon premier OS que j'ai décidé d'écrire à l'occasion du concours ''_Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lemoniaque?__'__'_**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^^ Bonne lecture**

**en le relisant avant d'écrire une possible suite, j'ai constaté quelques fautes que j'ai donc corrigées ^^**

* * *

J'avais décidé de m'éloigner de la froide et pluvieuse petite ville de Forks une bonne fois pour toute et de retourner au soleil pour faire mes études. Ainsi je m'étais inscrite à l'université de Californie à Los Angeles, où j'allais commencé un cursus de Sciences. Aujourd'hui, était mon premier jour dans cette nouvelle école.

Je détestais la pluie et le froid, autant dire que la chaleur de la Californie me faisait le plus grand bien. Et puis rien ne me retenait dans l'état de Washington où la plupart de mes camarades du lycée étaient restés.

Grâce à mes super résultat qui m'avait permis de sortir major de ma promotion, j'avais obtenu une belle bourse et j'en avais profité pour m'éloigner de mon père trop protecteur et d'un ex petit-ami trop possessif, macho et jaloux. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu sortir avec Jacob? Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était le seul mec du coin qui paraissait potable après le départ de mon amour d'enfance.

Lorsque j'étais prête à quitter le collège avec ma meilleure amie Alice et son frère jumeau Edward que j'aimais secrètement, ils m'avaient abandonnée pour déménager en Alaska et j'avais cessé d'avoir de leurs nouvelles un an après leur départ. Ils me manquaient terriblement, même encore après 3 ans d'absence.

Alors que j'allais commencer mon premier cours de biologie, assise à ma paillasse bien cachée au milieu de 30 étudiants, je vis le professeur apporter des grenouilles à disséquer. Alors je me demandai pourquoi j'avais bien pu choisir cette branche, parce que rien que l'odeur me rendait la nausée.

Je fis un effort pour me contenir et fus soulagée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je me précipitai hors du laboratoire pour m'éloigner des pauvres batraciens morts et courus vers l'auditoire où j'avais ma deuxième période. La salle était déjà bien remplie, je pris donc place entre deux filles dont l'une avait une sucette en bouche qu'elle retira à mon arrivée.

**Salut je m'appelle Jessica et toi?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**Bella**, répondis-je.

**Tu viens ce soir sur la plage de Venice, il y aura une fête pour les nouveaux étudiants de l'UCLA. **

**Je ne sais pas, **hésitai-je. **Si je suis pas trop fatiguée par cette première journée je viendrai!**

**Ce serait cool! **S'exclama Jessica.** Y aura un bon feu et des chamallows à faire griller.**

**Dans ce cas, s'il y a des chamallows, pourquoi pas? **Répondis-je avec ironie.

La prof entra enfin avec quelques minutes de retard et je fus délivrée des babillages de ma voisine.

**Je vais faire l'appel des étudiants pour mettre un nom sur vos visages,** annonça l'enseignante. **Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, levez votre main et dites 'présent' que je voies où vous êtes.**

Vraiment le meilleur moyen pour attirer l'attention, ce que je détestais. Elle commença étrangement par la fin de l'alphabet et lorsqu'elle arriva au 'S', je portai attention.

**Isabelle Swan?** Entendis-je.

**Présente!** Dis-je en rougissant et en levant la main comme demandé.

Ensuite je baissai à nouveau la tête et repartis dans mes songes jusqu'à ce que j'entende:

**Edward Cullen?**

**Présent!** Répondit une voix masculine douce mais virile.

Je me retournai donc vers l'endroit d'où venait le son de ce magnifique ténor, espérant que c'était bien de MON Edward Cullen dont il s'agissait. Je vis donc un regard vert émeraude dirigé vers moi qui souriait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. C'était bien mon Edward! Certes il avait changé, mais il avait gardé la même beauté qui m'avait fait craquer à l'âge de 12 ans.

L'appel des étudiants terminé, je me concentrai sur le cours jusqu'à la fin avec difficultés.

**Bella Swan!** Cria une voix stridente que je reconnus entre mille pour être celle d'Alice Cullen.

Je vis alors une petite jeune femme gracieuse aux cheveux noirs en piques qui dansait vers moi.

**Alice? **M'extasiai-je devant mon ancienne meilleure amie perdue.

**Oh Bella! Edward vient de me dire qu'il t'avait vue en cours. Je suis heureuse de te revoir!**

**Moi aussi,** dis-je alors qu'elle me serrait étroitement entre ses petits bras. **Je vous croyais en Alaska!**

**On avait envie de revoir le soleil et quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait qu'on vienne à LA!**

J'avais oublié que ce petit lutin joyeux avait le don de sentir les choses avant qu'elles se passent.

**J'ai entendu qu'il y avait une fête sur la plage ce soir, tu viens?** Me demanda mon amie.

**Si vous y allez, bien sûr que je viens! **Promis-je.

**Viens, on va déjeuner. Edward nous aura surement gardé des places. **

J'étais si heureuse de les revoir. C'était la meilleure rentrée que j'avais eu en 4 ans!

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la cafétéria, je jetai un coup d'œil furtif autour de moi pour retrouver le garçon de mes rêves. Je perçus alors les battements de mon cœur qui accéléraient tandis que je le cherchais.

**Le voilà!** Me dit Alice en me montrant une chevelure rousse du doigt.

Les palpitations dans ma poitrine augmentèrent au fur et à mesure que j'approchais de notre table.

**Ma Bella! Je suis heureux de te revoir enfin!** Me murmura Edward alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras aussi fort que sa sœur l'avait fait, si pas plus.

**Moi aussi Edward je suis heureuse de te retrouver! Vous m'avez tellement manqué!**

Je me mis à pleurer et je sentis mon ami m'étreindre encore plus près de son corps. Il essuya mes larmes et m'embrassa sur le front, puis à la commissure des lèvres. Étais-je en train de rêver?

**Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs! **Me dit-il tout bas.

**Tu as changé toi aussi, mais tu es toujours aussi charmeur. **Lui chuchotai-je.

**Edward était si malheureux lorsque Papa nous a annoncé qu'il était muté à Fairbanks,** me confia Alice. **Il a déprimé pendant des semaines après notre arrivée et je l'entendais même marmonner ton prénom dans son sommeil.**

**C'est vrai?** Demandai-je à l'intéressé que je vis baisser les yeux en rougissant.

**Heu ... Elle exagère un peu,** répondit Edward.

**Au fait, vous comptez participer au bizutage de L'université? **Nous demanda le lutin.

**Ça ne me tente pas vraiment,** avouai-je. **Et toi Edward?**

**Non plus, **dit-il catégorique.** Sauf si c'est toi qui me le fait! **Me murmura-t-il ensuite à l'oreille.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer surement autant que les siennes quelques minutes plus tôt.

Après le déjeuner, Edward et moi avions un cours commun d'anatomie. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc ensemble vers la classe et nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre. Le professeur rentra peu de temps après et commença à expliquer son programme. Le premier travail à présenter serait à faire par deux, un garçon et une fille, sur l'appareil reproducteur mâle et femelle de l'espèce humaine. Comme mon voisin était un garçon, bien évidemment l'enseignant nous proposa de nous mettre ensemble et je vis donc un énorme sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres du beau jeune homme qui était à présent mon partenaire.

**Ça te dit de commencer ce soir avant d'aller à la fête? **M'interrogea celui-ci.

**Heu ... ouais. On ira où? **

**Alice et moi louons une petite maison pas très loin de la plage. Elle sera surement avec son petit-ami Jasper qui l'a suivie. On sera seuls, tous les deux. Qu'en dis-tu?**

Je hochai la tête pour marquer mon accord, n'osant pas sortir un son de peur de gémir. J'avais soudainement très chaud et je pouvais être sûre que mon string était déjà trempé rien qu'à ses sous-entendus.

Ce soir, Edward et moi en tête-à-tête chez lui, le rêve! Nous convînmes de nous retrouver à 17 heures 30 devant la bibliothèque, pour ensuite partir chez lui, ce qui me donnait à peine une heure pour me préparer.

Je pris une douche, m'épilai les jambes, me parfumai et enfilai un mini short noir au-dessus d'un string propre. Je mis le dessus assorti et un top moulant qui laissait entrevoir mon décolleté sans trop en montrer. Je me mis une petite touche de maquillage, juste un minimum pour embellir ma pâleur.

J'étais habillée simple mais sexy, je voulais rendre Edward fou et avais une terrible envie qu'il me saute dessus. Je pris donc une petite réserve de préservatifs dans mon sac, au cas où il n'y aurait pas pensé, embarquai les quelques livres nécessaires au travail, bien que je n'envisageai pas de les ouvrir ce soir.

À 17 heures 20, je quittai ma chambre pour me rendre à notre lieu de rendez-vous. J'attendis cinq bonnes minutes puis je sentis des mains se poser sur mes yeux et des lèvres dans mon coup. Je savais que c'était lui puisque je reconnaissait son odeur qui sentait bon le lilas.

Je me retournai vers lui et vis ses yeux assombris par le désir. Alors je fus prise d'un élan de folie et me ruai sur ses lèvres pleines et douces. Il resta scotché un moment mais finit par enfin répondre à mes baisers. Ses lèvres remuèrent avec les miennes et sa langue força le barrage pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de ma bouche et venir caresser la mienne dans un ballet endiablé. Il me faisait tellement d'effet que ma culotte était déjà à nouveau toute mouillée. Il quitta à regret mes lèvres pour retrouver son souffle et posa son front contre le mien. La couleur de ses yeux avait légèrement éclairci pour revenir à l'émeraude habituelle que j'aimais.

**Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment!** M'avoua Edward en m'embrassant encore.

**Et moi donc! **Lui confessai-je. **J'ai été aussi malheureuse que toi durant ces 3 années.**

**Je regrette tellement de ne pas t'avoir avoué mes véritables sentiments avant de partir.**

**Si j'avais su que tu éprouvais la même chose que moi je me serais lancée! **Gémis-je.

**Mais tu es là maintenant et on ne se sépara plus!**

**Plus jamais mon amour!**

**Viens, on va chez moi, puis on ira sur la plage rejoindre Alice comme convenu.**

**OK, **répondis-je en le suivant.

Nous marchâmes en vitesse jusqu'à sa voiture, main dans la main. Il m'ouvrit la portière passager et courut de l'autre côté dès que je fus assise, puis il démarra en trombe, pressé d'arriver chez lui.

Il roula aussi rapidement qu'il était possible sur Sunset Boulevard et nous arrivâmes rapidement devant une petite villa en bord de plage. Je savais que les Cullen avaient largement les moyens, mais là c'était supérieur à ce que j'imaginais. La maison était magnifiquement décorée, probablement par les bons soins d'Esmé, leur mère qui était architecte-décoratrice. Je posai mon sac sur le divan et regardai vers mon homme.

**Bella,** souffla-t-il.** J'ai tellement envie de toi, depuis l'instant où je t'ai vu entrer dans la classe de biologie, sans savoir que c'était toi. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement d'année!**

**Fais-moi l'amour Edward!** Le suppliai-je. **J'avais tellement envie de le sentir contre moi, en moi.**

Je n'eus pas besoin de supplier longtemps. Aussitôt il m'attrapa et me colla contre le mur le plus proche et se colla à moi. Je pouvais sentir son érection qui frôlait mon bas ventre à travers les vêtements que jugeais d'ailleurs de trop. Je déboutonnai sa chemise pendant qu'il déposait des petits baisers dans mon cou et sur ma mâchoire et je la jetai sur le sol. Ensuite, il me souleva mon top et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge d'une main, tandis que l'autre pelotait déjà mon sein droit. Il descendit ensuite ses lèvres pour titiller mes mamelons tout en déboutonnant mon short qui glissa le long de mes jambes. Je soulevai celles-ci pour le retirer complètement et sentis la main de mon compagnon venir cajoler mon sexe sous le string qui valsa ensuite pour rejoindre le reste de mes vêtements. J'étais à présent nue devant lui qui portait encore son bermuda.

**Tu as encore trop de vêtements à mon goût! **Lui dis-je.

Il s'empressa d'enlever le reste puis m'emmena vers sa chambre pour me poser sur son grand lit blanc.

**Tu es si belle ma Bella! **Murmura-t-il.

Il introduit un doigt dans mon vagin pour venir effleurer mon clitoris, puis un deuxième doigt suivit ainsi que sa langue qui lécha mes lèvres intimes.

**Tu est trempée mon amour et tellement bonne!** M'avoua Edward, ce qui me fit jouir instantanément.

**Edward t'arrêtes pas! **Criai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait.

**Je reviens tout de suite mon cœur. **

Je le vis sortir de la chambre pour y rentrer aussi vite avec un bout de plastique entre ses doigts.

**Dépêche-toi ou je vais exploser! **Lui dis-je alors qu'il enfilait le préservatif.

**J'arrive ma belle!**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il me pénétra d'un coup de rein brusque pour s'enfoncer au fond de mon ventre tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je l'entourai alors de mes jambes pour faciliter la pénétration. Ses va-et-vient, au début doux et lent devinrent de plus en plus rapide et bestial pour venir cogner mon point G. Le plaisir montait et j'allais bientôt atteindre le paroxysme de la jouissance tant ses mouvements frottaient dans mon intimité enflammée.

**Bella je vais bientôt venir,** m'annonça mon amant.** Jouit pour moi ma chérie!**

**J'y suis presque! **L'avertis-je.** Plus vite Edward!**

Des papillons me picotèrent le bas-ventre et le brasier me consuma jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme m'envahit et je criai ma jouissance en hurlant son prénom. Il vint me rejoindre après seulement deux ou trois va-et-vient et lâcha mon prénom également dans un râle de plaisir. Je vis des étoiles devant les yeux puis le sentis sortir et s'effondrer à côté de moi pour retrouver son souffle.

C'était la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute ma vie! Même Jacob ne m'avait jamais procuré autant de plaisir qu'Edward venait de faire. Je savais que c'était lui qu'il me fallait. Nos corps s'étaient emboités comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et pendant nos ébats j'avais sentis une telle intensité que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: j'étais totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward et c'était réciproque.

Nous prîmes ensuite une douche ensemble, nous lavant et caressant mutuellement. Je piquai un string neuf à mon amie, espérant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas, je lui en achèterai un nouveau. Nous nous rhabillâmes et nous embrassâmes encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je remarquai l'heure.

**Merde il est déjà passé 20 heures!** Me plaignis-je. **Alice va voir rouge.**

**Le temps passe si vite en ta compagnie mon ange! **Me dit Edward. **Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime tant mon amour! **Répondis-je.

Il posa ses lèvres une dernière fois contre les miennes et m'entraîna dehors. Nous marchâmes côte à côte en nous donnant la main, jusqu'à ce que nous vîmes un groupe de jeunes qui devaient être les étudiants de l'UCLA. Alice s'écarta de la foule pour nous accueillir avec un regard noir qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'il se posa sur nos mains jointes. C'était la plus belle de toutes mes rentrées!


	2. Une nouvelle rentrée 7 ans tard

**Voici un deuxième chapitre pour vous donnez des nouvelles des personnages depuis l'OS ^^**

**Ce sera déjà la fin de cette histoire qui se passe là 7 ans plus tard =P **

**merci de m'avoir lu et pour celles qui auraient voté pour moi au concours **

**ceci est la correction faite par ma bêta Lune Blanche ^^ Merci à elle ! **

* * *

Cela faisait 7 ans à présent que j'avais vécu, la plus belle de toutes mes rentrées et là, je m'apprêtais à en faire une autre, mais plus en tant qu'étudiante.

Il y a un peu plus de 2 ans, Edward avait obtenu son diplôme de professeur de biologie et moi je m'étais dirigée vers la littérature. Malgré ma fascination pour les sciences qui était une des choses qui me rapprochaient de mon amoureux, la dissection de la grenouille au premier jour, m'avait vite fait changer d'avis et le lendemain, j'avais demandé au directeur de l'université pour changer d'orientation et il avait accepté. Ainsi, j'étais également diplômée comme prof de littérature et faisais alors ma rentrée en tant que prof dans mon ancien lycée de Forks.

Nous avions récemment quitté la Californie et le soleil du Sud pour rentrer au bercail. Malgré que j'aimais le soleil et qu'il m'avait manqué depuis mon départ de l'Arizona pour l'état de Washington à l'âge de 10 ans, j'étais contente de revoir mon père et de revenir à la maison, parce que cette fois, j'étais accompagnée de l'homme de ma vie. Je ne l'avais plus quitté depuis nos retrouvailles à l'UCLA.

Lors de notre 2ième année, Alice avait finalement emménagé avec son petit-ami Jasper, un étudiant en Histoire, me laissant la place pour m'installer avec son frère et avoir notre intimité.

Même si j'avais changé d'options, j'avais encore quelques cours en commun avec Edward, à mon grand soulagement. Je n'aurais pu supporter de ne pas le voir de la journée et lui non plus.

Notre relation avait très vite débuté, mais ça n'aurait pu se passer autrement, puisque nous nous aimions déjà depuis tant d'années, que nous devions rattraper. Je me sentais heureuse dans ses bras.

• **Bella, chérie, on va être en retard au lycée ! **M'appela mon compagnon.

• **J'arrive tout de suite mon cœur ! **Lui répondis je, en sortant de mes pensées.

• **Tu es très belle mon amour, **me dit il lorsque je descendis. **Tu vas faire craquer les**

**lycéens et cela m'embêterait que tu me quittes pour un mec plus jeune. **_(N/B : Trop mignon, je veux cela aussi)_

• **Tu sais que tu es le seul homme que j'aime ! **Le rassurai je.

Nous partîmes ensemble dans sa Volvo en direction du lycée dans lequel nous aurions dû faire nos études et tomber amoureux. Ce n'était pas le moment de regretter ce qui ne s'était pas passé.

Nous étions ensemble désormais et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Lorsque je me réveillais le matin même, j'ignorais que cette rentrée serait désastreuse, au contraire de celle que j'avais eu 7 ans plus tôt.

• **Merde Jacob ! **Murmurai je. **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? **_(N/B : Oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jake ?)_

• **Qui est Jacob ? **Me demanda Edward qui m'avait malencontreusement entendue.

• **Mon ex, **avouai je timidement.

Bien que mon petit ami savait que j'avais eu quelqu'un avant lui, il ignorait le nom de ce dernier jusqu'à maintenant et ça aurait dû le rester, quand je vis la tête qu'il faisait à présent.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et me pris par la taille pour montrer à mon ex que j'étais maintenant à lui. Je le vis froncer les sourcils, lorsque nous nous approchâmes de Jake.

• **Ton Jacob, c'est Jacob Black ? **M'interrogea mon amant avec aigreur.

• **Tu l'as connu ? **M'étonnai je.

• **Malheureusement ! **Répondit il froidement en me serrant un peu plus.

• **Cullen ? C'est bien toi ? **Lui demanda mon ancien copain. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?**

• **Je suis le nouveau prof de bio ! **Annonça sèchement Edward.

• **Oh ! **Dit l'autre surpris. **Eh, Bella ! Tu es revenue toi aussi ? **S'exclama t' il quand il me vit.

• **Ouais ! **Confirmai je impassiblement.

• **C'est bon de te revoir ! **S'extasia t' il en me serrant trop fort contre lui.

• **Bats les pattes Black ! **Grogna Edward.

Jacob me lâcha alors après avoir vu nos mains encore liées et comprit que je n'étais plus libre.

Je vis la déception et la rancœur se lire sur son visage, mais je préférais m'éloigner de lui.

Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la salle des profs où nous attendait Jasper, le beau-frère d'Edward et où nous fûmes bientôt rejoins par Jake, qui resta heureusement loin de nous.

Mon premier cours se passa très bien et les élèves étaient surpris mais contents que je sois une ancienne du lycée. Lors de ma pause, je me rendis dans le local des professeurs et attendis que mon homme et mon beauf aient fini leurs cours.

Alors que j'étais assise seule à une table, préparant mes leçons pour la prochaine classe, je sentis une présence derrière moi qui me donna des frissons, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme.

• **Je te fais toujours autant d'effet ma belle ? **Me souffla une voix dans l'oreille _(N/B :_

_Dans tes rêves Jacob)_

Ce n'était pas la voix que j'espérais et lorsque je me retournais, c'était Jacob Black qui se tenait là.

• **Surement pas ! **Rétorquai je, en le fusillant du regard. **Je suis heureuse avec Edward.**

• **Qu'est-ce que Cullen a de plus que moi ? **Se fâcha t' il.

• **Tout ! **Lâchai je avec un grand sourire moqueur. **D'ailleurs nous fêtons aujourd'hui nos**

**7 ans de bonheur ensemble ! **Ajoutai je ensuite l'air rêveur _(N/B : Y en a qui ont de la chance)_

• **Il ne te fait surement pas jouir autant que moi ma Bella ! **_(N/B : C'est bien les hommes, ça !)_

• **Mais tu ne m'as jamais fait jouir ! **Lançai je d'un rire narquois. **Nous sommes restés**

**combien de temps ensemble ? **Lui rappelai je. **6 mois ?**

• **Et il te faudra moins de temps que cela pour revenir vers moi ! **Affirma le Quileute. _(N/B : Sois pas si sûre de toi)_

• **Dans tes rêves Black ! **Dit une voix derrière lui. **Elle est à moi et le restera ! **_(N/B Edward, le sauveur !)_

Bien que j'avais détesté le côté possessif de Jake, une des raisons qui m'avaient d'ailleurs poussée à le quitter et à partir, j'adorais cela chez Edward ; il acceptait plus chez moi que mon ex et il ne s'agissait que de la vérité, je lui appartenais corps et âme et il le savait très bien.

Je me levai et suivis mon amoureux pour aller déjeuner dehors avant de recommencer les cours. Jasper nous accompagna, puisqu'Alice était en déplacement à New York pour un défilé. Je pouvais voir que le mari de ma meilleure amie et belle-sœur me regardait souvent avec le sourire, comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais et qu'il voulait me narguer à ce propos. Je ne dis rien et attendis d'être à la maison pour en parler à mon homme. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui en faire part. Dès que nous rentrâmes, celui-ci me pria de mettre une belle robe, annonçant qu'il me sortait pour fêter notre 7è anniversaire au restaurant le plus chic de Port Angeles _(N/B : La chance !)_. Même s'il avait largement les moyens, dû à la richesse de sa famille, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Edward de faire les choses en grand. Il préférait la simplicité et la discrétion. Je ne fus pas déçue par notre soirée. Il y avait de la belle musique que jouait un orchestre dans le fond du restaurant, incitant les clients à danser. Ce que fit Edward avant que le dessert n'arrive.

• **Edward ? **L'interpellai je alors qu'il semblait ailleurs.

• **Oui, mon amour ? **Me demanda t' il avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

• **Tu m'avais l'air bien loin de moi ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose ? Jasper m'a semblé bizarre pendant le déjeuner.**

• **Rien de grave, ma chérie. Je pensais à nous et me remémorai nos retrouvailles il y a 7 ans. C'est comme si c'était hier et pourtant j'ai l'impression que nous somme ensemble depuis plus longtemps, comme si on l'avait toujours été.**

• **Peut-être parce que c'est un peu le cas, **ris je.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent à nouveau les miennes et je sentis sa langue forcer mon barrage pour venir cajoler la mienne et je l'enlaçai un peu plus fort et me comprimai contre son corps.

J'avais tellement envie de lui à ce moment et je lui montrais à quel point. Nous n'attendîmes pas le dessert et payâmes l'addition pour retourner chez nous au plus vite _(N/B : Oh, les impatients)_.

Edward avait pu racheter l'ancienne maison de ses parents, lorsqu'ils habitaient à Forks, qui était par chance à vendre. Sa sœur et son conjoint s'étaient installés pas très loin un an auparavant, lorsque Jasper avait été muté ici comme prof d'Histoire. Une excuse pour Edward et moi d'y revenir aussi.

Par chance, mon ancien prof de biologie partait à la retraite et ils n'avaient pas dit non pour un prof de littérature supplémentaire. Une aubaine pour nous quatre. Emmett, l'ainé des Cullen allait bientôt venir nous rejoindre avec sa femme Rosalie, qui était également originaire de Forks. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils s'étaient connus et avaient eu la chance de pouvoir rester en contact.

À peine nous franchîmes l'entrée de notre villa, que je fermais la porte derrière nous. Mon amoureux me sauta dessus et me porta jusque dans notre chambre.

Lorsque nous y entrâmes, je respirai un doux parfum et vis quelques bougies allumées autour de la pièce et des pétales de roses sur notre lit. Au beau milieu de notre couche, se trouvait un écrin.

Je regardai Edward qui me tendit un énorme sourire et me reposa les pieds au sol.

• **Vas-y, ouvres-le ! **Me pria t' il.

• **Edward ? **M'exclamai je rougissante. **Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?**

• **Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées mon ange, donc je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses.**Rit il.

Nous avions convenu d'attendre que nous ayons fini nos études et que nous soyons installés avec un travail sable avant de décider de nous marier, sinon nous le serions depuis déjà quelques années. Le moment était apparemment enfin venu.

Il me fit un signe de tête vers le lit pour m'encourager à ouvrir la boite. Je me dirigeais alors vers celle-ci et la pris pour l'ouvrir lentement et y découvrir un magnifique anneau en or blanc serti d'une émeraude, ma pierre préférée, entourée de diamants. La bague était tellement magnifique que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux.

Quand je me tournai vers mon futur fiancé, il avait un genou à terre.

• **Bella, mon amour, **commença t' il. **Ces 7 dernières années avec toi ont été les plus**

**belles de ma vie. J'aimerais en passer encore beaucoup d'autres à tes côtés. **Il me prit la main et continua. **Isabella Swan, je promets de t'aimer chaque jour de ma vie et pour l'éternité. Me ferais-tu l'incommensurable honneur de m'accorder ta main ? **_(N/B : Je veux une demande comme celle-là)_

• **Oui, **m'écriai je, **bien sûr que oui !**

Il mit alors la bague à mon annuaire gauche et dévora ma bouche avec passion. Je me laissai donc emporter par l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre.

Je m'accrochai à mon futur époux et l'embrassai jusqu'à ce que nous dûmes arrêter pour reprendre notre souffle. Il posa son front contre le mien, me regardant droit dans les yeux, les siens étant plein de désir et je compris pourquoi l'émeraude était ma pierre préférée. Son regard avait la même couleur que la pierre sur ma bague lorsqu'il me contemplait de cette manière.

Je sentis mon corps s'enflammer et des papillons me chatouiller le bas-ventre, puis me ruais à nouveau sur ses lèvres douces pour aller caresser sa langue de la mienne comme lui plus tôt.

• **Si tu savais combien de fois, j'ai rêvé de ce moment où tu accepterais enfin de**

**m'épouser! **Me confia t' il. **Je t'aime tellement.**

• **Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. Fais-moi l'amour ! **Lui susurrai je, en mordillant son oreille.

• **Tout de suite ma chérie ! **Affirma mon fiancé.

Fiancé ? Edward n'était plus simplement mon petit ami ou mon compagnon, mais mon fiancé !

Nous allions nous marier et je serai à lui officiellement. Une immense joie m'emporta et je me sentis transporter, puis poser sur notre lit, où je fus déshabillée aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il jeta ma robe à travers la chambre et bientôt mes sous-vêtements la retrouvèrent au sol.

• **Pourquoi tu es toujours habillé ? **Demandai je.

• **Tu étais trop occupée à m'observer te déshabiller pour le faire toi-même,** s'esclaffa-t-il.

• **Dépêche-toi d'enlever tout ça, j'ai trop envie de toi !**

Je l'aidai à déboutonner sa chemise et son pantalon qui valsèrent comme mes affaires et il se retrouva bien vite en boxer. Je constatai alors une bosse qui s'était formée sous le tissu que je baissai lentement pour laisser apparaître ma friandise préférée. Je me penchai pour le prendre dans ma bouche, mais je me sentis pousser en arrière et fus allongée sur le lit, mon amant au-dessus de moi me souriant. Il plaça mes pieds sur ses épaules et me pénétra d'un violent coup de rein sans prévenir et je gémis de surprise et de plaisir en même temps. J'étais déjà si trempée qu'il plongeait en moi facilement et sans douleur.

Il soupira de bien-être également lorsqu'il fut bien enfoncé jusqu'au bout et il commença ses vas et viens d'abord lents, puis de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à ce que mon vagin se comprime autour de sa verge et qu'il éjacula à l'intérieur de moi. Ses pénétrations avaient été tellement profondes que les sensations que j'avais éprouvées m'avaient emmenée au 7è ciel comme jamais, surtout lorsqu'il avait joui à son tour.

Nous avions crié notre orgasme en même temps avant qu'il ne s'affale sur mon corps. Pour ne pas m'écraser, il nous retourna pour me laisser au-dessus, afin que nous restions encore imbriqués l'un dans l'autre un petit instant. Lorsqu'il se retira, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de frustration, ce qui le fit rire.

Nous prîmes une douche pendant laquelle il profita pour me prodiguer toutes les caresses qu'on n'avait pas pris le temps de faire avant et il me fit à nouveau jouir rien qu'avec ses doigts et sa langue qui léchait mes lèvres intimes. J'avais pu enfin bénéficier de lui faire également une petite gâterie. Une fois, rassasié l'un de l'autre, nous allâmes nous coucher, mon dos contre son torse et ses bras contre mon ventre qui était à ce moment-là en train d'abriter ce qui allait être notre future petite fille.

Quelques semaines plus tard, j'appris que cette nuit-là nous avait permis de concevoir notre premier enfant. Moi qui venais à peine de commencer à travailler, dans moins de neuf mois, j'allais devoir arrêter.

Un an après la naissance de Carlie, Edward et moi, nous dîmes enfin oui devant le pasteur, nos amis et la famille, à la grande joie d'Alice qui avait organisé ce mariage, tout comme la baby-shower.

Moins de 2 ans après sa naissance, notre petit ange accueillit un petit frère, ce qui ravit son père.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Voilà, c'est déjà fini ! ^^ Merci pour avoir pris le temps de me lire et j'espère que cela vous aura plu !**


End file.
